


07. "Chiaroscuro"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When a high-ranking Romulan official decides to defect to the Coalition, both sides resolve to end the growing conflict as soon as possible. (NOTE: This is the 7th story in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 6 episodes, it is highly recommended.)The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)Writing of this episode wrapped on July 20, 2005The next episode can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4430REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!  
**

NOTE: This is the 7th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season. Follow this link for the first 6 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.)

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"Chiaroscuro"  
(KEY-are-uh-SCURE-ro)

(NOTE: CHIAROSCURO is a Latin word used in theatrical productions to define an area of half shadow and half light.)

 

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

EXT. ROMULAN CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT (OPTICAL)  
Establishing the vital city of the Romulan Star Empire. The Senate looms over the rest of the city.

INT. SENATOR KOVAL'S OFFICE - NIGHT

A typical working office filled with books and computer consoles for research. It is precisely arranged, like we've come to expect from the Romulans. A PANEL on the door is flashing red.

Then, we hear a noise from the other side of the door as someone approaches it in a hurry and works the combination on the other side. 

The PANEL turns green and the door flies OPEN as SENATOR KOVAL enters the room in a hurried panic. His face is flushed and there's a light sweat over his brow. He's anguished over a decision that he's just come to. 

He locks the door behind him and hurries to his desktop computer. He works it for several seconds, making sure that whatever he's about to do isn't detected. As a good measured precaution, Koval removes a small device from his robe and attaches it to the computer.

ON THE COMPUTER MONITOR

The seal of the ROMULAN STAR EMPIRE is replaced with the words: â€œSECURED COM-LINK ACTIVEâ€.

BACK TO SCENE

Koval looks around nervously. When he speaks, it's in a whispered voice.

KOVAL  
This is... a Senator in the Romulan Star Empire. Recent votes in the Senate have caused me to view this war in a different light. My people have become power-hungry. They are taking extreme actions in situations that do not require force.  
(convincing himself)  
I am no longer certain that my people are following the correct course of action. I request that you meet me on the fourth planet in the Devron system in three days. I'll be waiting in the smallest village on the southern continent. I give myself freely with no terms to be met.  
(beat)  
I await your arrival, Enterprise.

OFF this moment of intrigue, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
orbiting Romulus.

INT. ROMULAN - READY ROOM

CHAIRMAN JEKRI KALAH of the Romulan intelligence agency the Tal Shiar sits at her desk. Her aide, SOBOK, stands on the other side at attention. It's business as usual. (NOTE: Starting with this script, the character of Jekri Kalah will be referred to as Jekri in dialogue and description. This is to minimize confusion between her character and Talah's.)

JEKRI  
There was a discrepancy in the test of the new War-Bird. See to it that the malfunction is found and repaired.

SOBOK  
Yes, Chairman.

JEKRI  
(off another PADD)  
I see thirteen arrests were made last night -- all in connection with the sabotage of the power planet.

SOBOK  
Ten of the people in custody were on your watch list.

JEKRI  
The others...?

SOBOK  
We've suspected their involvement for several months.

JEKRI  
It's good for the Empire that they're off the streets.

Jekri sets the PADD down. The business they needed to attend to is done. They now turn to a more troubling matter.

JEKRI  
Now... what's your progress on the covert transmission?

SOBOK  
I have made no progress. We do not know where the transmission was sent to. We don't know where it was sent from. We don't know who sent it. The only thing we know for certain is that an encoded message was sent from the capital city to someplace off-world.

JEKRI  
I expected to see more initiative from you in this matter.

SOBOK  
I have an entire team working on this. I will have an answer for you.

JEKRI  
When will that be?

Sobok's silence is all the confirmation Jekri needs. Jekri considers this for a moment.

JEKRI  
The fact that someone was able to transmit a surreptitious message from this planet without anyone noticing is frightening to say the least.  
(pointed)  
And something that doesn't need to be made public!

SOBOK  
(with a bow of respect)  
I understand.

JEKRI  
If word of this were to reach the general public, there would panic.

SOBOK  
The revelation that a Romulan citizen had transmitted a furtive message to someplace off-world would strike fear of a possible enemy attack into the hearts of most Romulans.

JEKRI  
Than it's your job to make sure they aren't informed.

SOBOK  
As you wish.

JEKRI  
Dismissed.

SOBOK  
(customary pledge)  
Long live the Empire.

JEKRI  
Long live the Empire.

Sobok EXITS. Jekri sits back in her chair, her face a melting pot of thought. She's a woman with a huge job and immense responsibilities.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
traveling at impulse.

INT. SITUATION ROOM

ARCHER, T'POL, TRIP, REED, HOSHI and TALAH are standing around the "pool table" listening to the message sent by Koval.

KOVAL'S VOICE  
(over transmission)  
I give myself freely with no terms to be met.  
(beat)  
I await your arrival, Enterprise.

The transmission cuts out, leaving our crew in complete silence.

TRIP  
Well I'll be damned. A Romulan Senator wants to defect.

HOSHI  
Sounds too good to be true.

ARCHER  
Well, it isn't. Starfleet's confirmed the message's authenticity.

T'POL  
Just because the message is genuine doesn't mean it's not a Romulan ploy.

REED  
Every little bit of information helps.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
Starfleet and the Coalition Council agree with you. They've ordered us to retrieve the Senator.

TALAH  
We're a long way from the Coalition. Enterprise's presence in any star system would certainly arouse suspicion.

ARCHER  
That's why we'll be using Shuttle Pod One. Since the Devron system is located on the Romulan border, Starfleet's decided that a Shuttle Pod will attract less attention and have a better chance of getting back in one piece.

TRIP  
(thinking he's one of them)  
And just who are the lucky people who've been chosen for this mission?

Archer is silent for a moment.

ARCHER  
Commander T'Pol. Lieutenant Reed. You leave in one hour. Dismissed.

This comes as a blow to Trip.

INT. TRIP/T'POL'S QUARTERS

T'Pol is packing a light travel bag for the mission while Trip angrily paces the room.

TRIP  
I don't know what makes me angrier! The fact that you're supposed to risk your life because a Romulan wants to defect or that you're going on the mission to rescue him without the protection of a starship!

T'POL  
It is logical to assume that the mission will have a higher success rate the less obvious Enterprise's presence is made.

TRIP  
I don't care about the logic of the situation!

T'Pol attempts to throw him off balance...

T'POL  
You're attractive when you're like this.

TRIP  
(confused)  
Like what?

T'POL  
When you're overly concerned for my safety. I understand it's a common trait among married Human males.

TRIP  
Don't try to change the subject.

T'POL  
Which is...?

TRIP  
That you're going on a dangerous mission.

T'POL  
The Shuttle Pod has recently been upgraded with new weapons and shields. Lieutenant Reed is coming as well. I believe I have all the â€œprotectionâ€ I need.

TRIP  
(sarcastic)  
Funny!

T'POL  
(serious)  
That statement was not meant to be humorous.

TRIP  
You know what I'm...

Before he can say another word, she kisses him.

T'POL  
Your concern is appreciated.

Trip realizes how he's been acting.

TRIP  
I guess Iâ€™m overreacting.

T'Pol looks at him.

TRIP  
Don't answer that.

She places the travel bag by the door and turns to him.

T'POL  
I'm due in Sickbay. Meet me in the Launch Bay in fifteen minutes.

She EXITS, leaving him alone to think about the upcoming mission.

INT. SICKBAY

PHLOX and Reed are engaged in some type of dispute when we join them.

PHLOX  
It's a simple procedure!

REED  
To you! Not to me!

Phlox is nonplussed at the entire situation. We can tell they've been at this for a while.

PHLOX  
Has your entire family been this difficult when it comes to treating a minor ailment?

REED  
It's not minor!

PHLOX  
Most Humans have their tonsils removed when they're children.

REED  
I'm not a child.

PHLOX  
(under his breath)  
With the way you're acting...

REED  
What!

PHLOX  
Whether you like it or not, they have to come out!

T'Pol ENTERS. The conversation dies. Reed views this as an opening to make a speedy exit.

REED  
We'll talk about this when I get back.

As Reed EXITS in a hurry...

PHLOX  
(calling after him)  
I'm putting you on the schedule.

The doors close. Phlox shakes off the moment and then turns to his new patient.

PHLOX  
What can I do for you, Commander?

T'POL  
I'm here for my pre-away mission bio-scan.

PHLOX  
(indicating the bio-bed)  
Please, have a seat.

T'Pol does so and Phlox begins scanning her.

PHLOX  
(personal, not medical)  
I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?

T'POL  
I have been fine, Doctor. And you?

PHLOX  
Wonderful.

Phlox looks over the readings from the scanner, then to Tâ€™Pol.

PHLOX  
How are you feeling? Have you been eating enough... getting enough sleep?

T'POL  
I have been experiencing insomnia, on and off now, for the past week.

PHLOX  
(correlating)  
That's around the time we entered this region of space.

T'POL  
I've tried neuro-pressure. It was unsuccessful.

PHLOX  
(something else catches his eye)  
Your psilosynine levels are three percent below normal.

T'POL  
What's causing the deviation?

PHLOX  
It could be the prolonged exposure to the spatial phenomenon in this area of space.

T'POL  
No one else on the crew has been affected.

Phlox thinks.

PHLOX  
When you return, Iâ€™d like to run a more detailed scan.

T'POL  
Do you believe there is something wrong?

PHLOX  
Not at the moment. But as you said, no one else on the crew has shown any abnormal symptoms. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

T'POL  
A prudent course of action, Doctor.

T'Pol slides off the bio-bed.

PHLOX  
Ah! I also have an eel which secrets a natural sedative. It might be able to help with your insomnia.

T'POL  
I'll consider it. Although I'm sure you will be extremely busy doing a complete medical workup on our Romulan guest.

PHLOX  
(smiling)  
There'll be plenty of time for both of you.

T'POL  
Thank you, Doctor.

She EXITS. Phlox talks to himself...

PHLOX  
There'll be plenty of room for you, the Romulan...  
(with finality)  
...and Mister Reed!

OFF this moment...

INT. LAUNCH BAY

Archer stands with Trip as Reed finishes prepping Shuttle Pod One for launch.   
Talah emerges from the craft as Reed finishes the preflight checklist. There's a stack of supplies lying by their feet.

TALAH  
I've completed my diagnostic of the propulsion and helm systems. They're all functioning normally.

Reed is concentrating so hard on the PADD that he doesn't notice that Talah is talking to him in a softer, gentler voice than she has in all the previous episodes. The fact is she doesn't even realize it herself.

REED  
Acknowledged.  
(finished with the PADD; re: supplies by their feet)  
Would you help me load these?

TALAH  
Certainly.

And as the two of them grab the gear and head into the Pod...

T'Pol ENTERS and moves to Archer and Trip who are in mid-conversation...

TRIP  
I can't believe we missed the launching ceremony.

ARCHER  
The Columbia was there. Captain Hernandez said it was beautiful. Captain Husband really outdid himself this time.

TRIP  
(whistling)  
The NX-04 Discovery. 

ARCHER  
Weâ€™ve come a long way in five and half years.

TRIP  
To think there was a time when I thought Enterprise would never leave Spacedock.

T'POL  
(to Archer)  
I believe he is feeling left out.

TRIP  
What's that supposed to mean?

T'POL  
You were instrumental in the launch of Enterprise, Columbia, and Challenger. Now that one ship has launched without you...

Archer can't help but allow himself a smile at this.

TRIP  
(re: T'Pol)  
Speakinâ€™ of cominâ€™ a long way...

Just then, Reed and Talah re-emerge from the Pod and join the group.

REED  
All the supplies have been stowed and I've completed preflight. We're ready to launch.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol and Reed)  
I know I don't need to remind you of the importance of this mission.  
(beat)  
Due to the spatial anomalies in the region we'll only be able to keep you on sensors for half a light year.

REED  
Understood, sir.

ARCHER  
Then go bring our Romulan defector home.

They nod. T'Pol and Trip exchange a meaningful nod before she and Reed turn and climb into the Shuttle Pod.

ON TRIP as he watch her go.

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

SHUTTLE POD ONE launches and flies forward... on a mission that could turn the course of the war to the Coalition's favor.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - DEVRON IV (OPTICAL)  
Establishing a lush, green planet filled with plant and animal life. We may see a few trading ships in orbit.

INT. ALIEN RESTAURANT

A dimly lit place with several dark corners and good hiding places. The patrons of the restaurant are a myriad of aliens (no Romulans, Vulcans, Andorians, or Tellarites), some of which we've never seen before.

Koval ENTERS the room. He's a nervous person and, despite his best efforts to hide it, it shines through like sunlight on a stained-glass window. After taking in the scene, he quickly moves to a secluded, corner booth where he can keep an eye on everyone in the restaurant. His eyes dart from person to person, trying desperately to see if he's been followed. It isn't long before an ALIEN WAITER approaches. Koval eyes him, but plays it cool.

ALIEN WAITER  
Order.

Koval looks around, makes a decision.

KOVAL  
Tarkalian tea and a slice of iccoberry pie.

The Alien Waiter moves off. Koval looks around the room again. To him, it seems like everyone is staring directly at him. For a moment, it looks as if he's handling it. But fear and paranoia soon get the better of him. He stands and makes a hasty EXIT.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE - CLOSE ON TALAH

Talah looks around the deserted bridge with great confusion. There's a strange visual effect. PULL BACK gradually as Talah takes in the scene. She turns and sees...

NEW ANGLE --  
Reed, who's leaning up against the wall behind tactical. His posture is very relaxed, too relaxed for it to actually be Reed. Talah is shocked, yet relieved to find him here as well.

TALAH  
Lieutenant! What's going on?

REED  
You know what this is.

TALAH  
I'm sorry?

Reed walks down to her, circles her. His whole demeanor is very different.

REED  
You want me.

Talah is confused.

TALAH  
â€œWant you?â€ I don't understand.

REED  
I've seen how you look at me. And I know what that look means.

TALAH  
I believe you are mistaken.

HARD CUT TO:

INT. ARMORY

Suddenly, Reed is much closer to her, and on the other side. This is really starting to freak Talah out.

REED  
You can't deny that you've felt a certain... similarity between the two of us.

TALAH  
I won't deny that we do have similar characteristics.

REED  
Than what's the harm in spending time together.

TALAH  
I do not think that would be appropriate.

REED  
You've been hiding behind that tough exterior for a year now. You can't deny yourself an opportunity to grow.

TALAH  
I'm not denying myself anything.

She turns to go, but Reed grabs her and...

INT. TALAH'S QUARTERS

...spins her around. They're now close, very close.

REED  
Are you saying you won't deny yourself the opportunity if one presents itself?

TALAH  
If and when an opportunity presents itself, I'll know what to do.

REED  
Are you certain about that?

TALAH  
I am quite capable of determining when...

Reed kisses her.

CUT TO:

INT. TALAH'S QUARTERS

Talah bolts upright in bed. Her breathing is somewhat labored and she's very shaken by what she has just dreamed. As she contemplates what has just happened, she reaches over and works the com-panel.

TALAH  
Lieutenant Talah to Doctor Phlox.

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
Phlox here.

TALAH  
Could you meet me in Sickbay. I need to talk to you.

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
I'll meet you in five minutes. Phlox out.

As Talah climbs out of bed and begins to dress...

TIME CUT TO:

INT. SICKBAY

Talah ENTERS to find Phlox already there. The computer monitors in the b.g. display the scans that Phlox took of T'Pol before she left. There's an analysis underway. Phlox turns from the computer to Talah.

TALAH  
Thank you for seeing me.

PHLOX  
My pleasure.

TALAH  
You've been a Doctor for a long time. In your medical opinion, do dreams mean anything?

PHLOX  
That depends.

TALAH  
On what?

PHLOX  
On whether the person having the dreams believes they mean something.

Talah's expression tells Phlox that this hasn't helped.

TALAH  
(a different approach)  
Why would we wish to suppress certain thoughts?

PHLOX  
Many times it stems from a traumatic event that has occurred in the person's life.

Talah thinks this over.

PHLOX  
If I may ask... have you been experiencing unsettling dreams?

Talah takes a beat to compose herself. She may have been on Enterprise for one year now but she still isn't comfortable expressing certain things to people. But she came here for help...

TALAH  
For the past three nights, I've been having disconcerting dreams.

PHLOX  
(curiosity rising)  
About?

Talah hesitates. She has to open up to Phlox if he's going to help her...

TALAH  
They involved a member of this crew.

PHLOX  
(curiosity getting the better of him)  
Sensual dreams?

TALAH  
Doctor!

PHLOX  
I'm sorry.

Talah is very uncomfortable with this. She wants to leave.

TALAH  
If you don't mind, Doctor, I would like to see copies of dream analyses from various alien cultures. Perhaps reviewing these texts will help me to better understand what I am experiencing.

PHLOX  
I'll let you see them on one condition. That you speak to me about what you read. The analyses can get quite confusing.

TALAH  
Agreed.

Phlox moves to one of the computers near the monitor that displays the image of T'Pol's scan. As Phlox begins to pull up the requested information, the image of T'Pol's scan is replaced with the words: â€œANALYSIS COMPLETEâ€.

Phlox glances up and does a double-take at what he sees. The expression on his face changes and we know immediately that something is wrong.

PHLOX  
Oh, no.

TALAH  
Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?

OFF Phlox's worried expression...

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

Reedâ€™s in the pilot's seat with T'Pol at one of the side consoles. T'Pol does not look well. She is beginning to sweat and tugs at her collar throughout the scene. Reed is in the middle of a story.

REED  
She was eight. I was ten when it happened. Helen went in for "routine" surgery to have her appendix removed. A few minutes later, I learned she had gone into anaphylactic shock because one of the nurses had forgotten to see if she was allergic to the anesthetic.

T'Pol's concentration has left Reed's story. She starts working her console. Reed continues, unaware of what she's doing.

REED  
I mean, is it so hard to believe that someone, even in the twenty-second century, is afraid to have surgery? If something like that could happen at a hospital in London, then it could certainly happen on a...

But Reed is cut off as the Shuttle Pod's engines suddenly power down. There's a slight jolt. Reed whirls in his seat...

REED  
What are you doing?!

T'Pol lunges at him! He's surprised, but counters, diving out of her way. A brief struggle ensues. Despite T'Pol's superior strength, Reed manages to gain the upper hand and works a com-panel.

REED  
(to com)  
Reed to Enterprise. Emergency...

T'Pol twists his arm and he doubles over in pain...

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Shuttle Pod One, this is Enterprise. Please respond.

As Reed winces in pain, T'Pol reaches over and grabs his neck. Reed falls unconscious.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Shuttle Pod One, what is the nature of your emergency?

T'Pol eases into the pilot's seat and begins working the console.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Shuttle Pod One, please respond.

The engines power up and the Shuttle Pod begins to move again...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
SHUTTLE POD ONE's engines FIRE UP and the Pod FLIPS onto a new heading.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer ENTERS from the ready room. Hoshi frantically works her console, trying hard to raise the Shuttle Pod.

HOSHI  
Shuttle Pod One, this is Enterprise calling. Do you read?

Silence. Phlox and Talah ENTER from the turbolift. Talah takes her station as Phlox moves to Archer.

PHLOX  
Captain!

ARCHER  
One minute, Doctor.

HOSHI  
We're not receiving a response.

ARCHER  
Is it a problem with the Pod's transceiver?

HOSHI  
No, sir.

PHLOX  
What's going on?

ARCHER  
I'm not sure yet.  
(to Talah)  
What's the Pod's new heading?

TALAH  
I'm having trouble locking on.  
("interesting")  
It appears that they're heading directly for a high concentration of spatial anomalies.

ARCHER  
Pursuit course.

TALAH  
(working)  
I can't obtain a positive sensor lock.  
(turning to Archer)  
Someone has masked the Pod's ion trail... I'm sorry, Captain. They're gone.

Archer's face is a mix of concern and anger. Phlox is worried as well, but for a different reason -- he knows what's going on.

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing the ship in orbit of Romulus.

INT. JEKRI'S QUARTERS

Jekri is lying in bed in a restless sleep. Then, the com-line CHIRPS. Jekri doesn't hear it at first. A beat later, the com-line CHIRPS again. Her eyes open and she reaches up and works the com-panel.

JEKRI  
This is Chairman Kalah.

SOBOK'S COM VOICE  
Chairman, I have new information regarding the matter we discussed.

JEKRI  
Meet me in my ready room in five minutes. Jekri out.

TIME CUT TO:

INT. ROMULAN - READY ROOM

The door OPENS and Sobok ENTERS carrying an armload of PADDs. Jekri walks to her desk as Sobok arranges the PADDs.

JEKRI  
What have you found?

The answer is so simple, yet it rings volumes for the situation.

SOBOK  
Disturbing information.  
(hands her a PADD)  
I've determined that the transmission was sent from one of the Senate office buildings... to Starfleet.

JEKRI  
(angry)  
What?!

SOBOK  
The transmission was sent through the main communications array during its maintenance overhaul two nights ago.

JEKRI  
And would you care to explain to me how something like this was allowed to happen?

SOBOK  
It appears that one of the workers inadvertently disabled the security system.

JEKRI  
Inadvertently?

SOBOK  
There's no evidence to suggest that it was an act of sabotage.

JEKRI  
You're telling me that because of the oversight of an incompetent worker, a traitor has sent an encrypted transmission to the enemy?

SOBOK  
That would appear to be the case.

A beat as Jekri thinks over the situation.

JEKRI  
I want that worker dealt with.

SOBOK  
He will be.

Jekri examines the PADD. This entire situation is turning into something a lot bigger than she originally thought.

JEKRI  
I assume you have a list of suspects.

Sobok hands her another PADD. He's a lot more cautious now that Jekri has dressed him down.

SOBOK  
I've compiled a list of one hundred suspected Senators and their staffs.

JEKRI  
Do you not understand how long it will take to tract down that many people? Even with the resources of the Tal Shiar.

SOBOK  
I realize that it will take some time...

JEKRI  
Than I suggest you get started immediately.

SOBOK  
Yes, Chairman.

Sobok nods, turns, and heads for the door. Before he gets there...

ROMULAN COM VOICE  
Bridge to Chairman Kalah.

JEKRI  
Go ahead.

ROMULAN COM VOICE  
Chairman, one of our Listening Posts has detected a Coalition shuttlecraft near the boarder.

JEKRI  
(something dawns on her)  
Is it located near a star system?

ROMULAN COM VOICE  
Yes, Chairman. Near the Devron system.

JEKRI  
(looking at Sobok; to com)  
Thank you. Chairman Kalah out.

Sobok begins working on a PADD.

JEKRI  
I trust this piece of information gives you a place to start?

SOBOK  
It does more than that.  
(hands her the PADD)  
It narrows the list of suspects to one.

Jekri takes the PADD and looks at it...

ON THE PADD --  
displaying a picture of Senator Koval.

ON JEKRI --

JEKRI  
According to this, Senator Koval booked passage on a Lasepian freighter to Devron IV one hour prior to the transmission.

She reacts with a smile. 

JEKRI  
Have our helmsman alter course... warp five.

Sobok nods and EXITS. OFF Jekri, a sinister smile working its way across her mouth...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLE POD ONE (OPTICAL)  
ZOOMS by CAMERA at high impulse.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

TIGHT ON REED who's tied up in the back of the Pod. He regains consciousness. After a minute to clear the cobwebs, he looks around and gathers his bearings. He sees...

T'POL sitting at the controls. Her mind is running in a thousand different directions and she's working the console with extreme concentration. Reed stirs and gets into a sitting position. He suddenly realizes that he's tied up, works his restraints.

T'POL  
Attempting to escape is futile.

Reed stops, raises an eyebrow.

REED  
All right.  
(beat)  
Would you mind telling me just what the hell you're doing?

T'POL  
We need to get there.

REED  
I'm sorry? I don't follow.

T'POL  
There can be no delays. The mission is paramount.

REED  
(trying to reach her)  
Yes. The mission is paramount.

T'POL  
My "mission" is dire.

REED  
Your mission?

T'POL  
The mission of all Vulcans.

REED  
Look I have no idea what's going on, but we have a mission to complete. One that could have lasting consequences for this entire quadrant.

T'POL  
The burning is deep.

REED  
(truly confused)  
What?

T'POL  
It is a disease that must be purged.

Reed considers and then tries pure logic on her.

REED  
If you're looking for a cure, then perhaps Doctor Phlox can help.

T'POL  
(losing all emotional control)  
No!  
(beat)  
I must reconcile the burning.  
(determined)  
I must get to the destination.

REED pulls against the restraints, loosening them slightly. He looks up at T'Pol but keeps his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

REED  
Look, I don't know what's going on, but... let's talk about it.

T'POL  
We do not discuss it with outsiders.

Reed takes a chance and quickly rises to his feet.

T'POL REACTS. She pivots in the chair and kicks him square in the gut. Reed doubles over in pain. T'Pol quickly retrieves a hypo and kneels down next to him. She grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a sitting position. She's holding him in a way so that he can't escape or counter.

T'POL  
Things would have been simpler if you had listened to me and remained in your restraints.

She jabs him with the hypo. Reed falls to the floor unconscious. T'Pol rises and retakes the pilot's seat.

T'POL  
I must reach the destination. The disease must be purged.

INT. SICKBAY

Trip ENTERS in a hurry to find Phlox looking over the scans he took of T'Pol.

TRIP  
You wanted to see me?

PHLOX  
Yes, Commander. Please, have a seat.

If Trip wasn't worried when he entered, he is now.

TRIP  
What's wrong, Doc?

PHLOX  
I've found something rather disturbing in one of the scans I took of T'Pol.

TRIP  
(panicked worry)  
What is it?

Phlox works the board and indicates a couple of areas for Trip.

PHLOX  
During the scan I detected a decrease in her psilosynine levels. At first I didn't think anything of it.

TRIP  
What are you getting at Phlox?

PHLOX  
I've checked with the Vulcan database. A decrease in psilosynine levels is an indication of a neurochemical imbalance.  
(off reaction)  
I must tell you, before I go any further, that under normal circumstances I would not be divulging this information to you because it violates Doctor-Patient confidentiality.

TRIP  
(worried sick)  
Phlox...!

PHLOX  
This imbalance occurs naturally every seven years of a Vulcan's adult life.

Trip tenses up. He has a bad feeling that he knows where Phlox is going with this.

TRIP  
How bad?

PHLOX  
If left untreated, the imbalance can be fatal.

TRIP  
How long do we have to administer the cure?

PHLOX  
Under normal circumstances itâ€™s quite easy to reverse the imbalance.

TRIP  
"Normal" circumstances?

PHLOX  
The anomalies in this region of space are affecting the normality of the cycle.

TRIP  
(direr)  
How long, Phlox?

PHLOX  
I'm afraid if she doesn't receive the cure within ninety-six hours, the chances of survival greatly diminish.

TRIP  
(emphatic)  
We've got to find her! Get her the cure!

PHLOX  
Commander...!

TRIP  
(re: the cure)  
Do you have it?!

PHLOX  
Commander! Enterprise is currently engaged in a mission. If we're going to find T'Pol in time, the Captain will have to be told that she's "ill".

TRIP  
You want me to tell him?

PHLOX  
No. I'll inform him. But you have to be prepared for the fact that it might take some time to find her.

TRIP  
(sheer determination)  
Do whatever you have to do... because we're gonna find her in time.

Beat.

PHLOX  
And Commander... be ready when we find her.

Trip doesnâ€™t truly understand what Phlox is talking about here, but he really doesnâ€™t stop to think about it.

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
holding position.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's log, June 10, 2157. Doctor Phlox has informed me that Commander T'Pol is suffering from an illness brought on by the spatial anomalies in this region of space. If left untreated, Phlox believes the illness to be fatal. Given our current situation, I've been forced to contact Starfleet Command.

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Archer is talking to ADMIRAL GARDNER via computer.

ARCHER  
This illness that she's suffering from would certainly explain her odd behavior.

ADMIRAL GARDNER  
I hope so. I would hate to have to inform Ambassador Soval that a Vulcan has gone insane.

ARCHER  
According to Phlox, he's found a way to treat her condition.

ADMIRAL GARDNER  
Then, she'll be fine?

ARCHER  
Yes, but only if we can get to her within ninety-six hours.

ADMIRAL GARDNER  
(the logical solution)  
After you pickup the Romulan Senator you should have plenty of time to find your missing crewmembers.

Archer hesitates at this. He's knows that the military intelligence the Romulan Senator is bringing with him is the most important thing to Starfleet right now. Gardner senses Archer's hesitation.

ADMIRAL GARDNER  
I don't need to remind you, Captain, how important this man is to us? Do I?

ARCHER  
(beat)  
No, sir.

ADMIRAL GARDNER  
I'm ordering you to the Devron system. After you have the Senator, you may look for your missing crewmembers.  
(beat)  
And a word of advice, Captain. Don't disobey that order.

And with that, the screen deactivates. Archer remains seated for a second and then rises and EXITS to...

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Where he finds Trip pacing nervously behind the Captain's chair. Talah and Hoshi are at their stations.

TRIP  
What did Starfleet have to say?

Archer knows that this is going to pain Trip.

ARCHER  
Our orders are to retrieve the Romulan Senator. All other concerns are secondary.

TRIP  
What!?

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Lay in a course for the Devron system. Maximum warp.  
(to Hoshi)  
Hoshi, terminate all outgoing com-traffic. Radio silence until you're told otherwise.

HOSHI  
Yes, sir.

TALAH  
Course plotted and laid in.

TRIP  
Sir...!

ARCHER  
(sharp)  
Not now!  
(to Talah)  
Engage.

The ship powers up and goes to warp. Archer turns to Trip. Archer feels the same way Trip does. Tâ€™Pol has become family and the thought of leaving her doesnâ€™t appeal to him.

TRIP  
(begging)  
We can't just leave her.

ARCHER  
(sympathetic)  
Not here, Trip.

Archer leads Trip to the turbolift and they EXIT.

ON TALAH as she too reacts to leaving their stranded crewmembers behind.

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Cruising along at warp.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Jekri is in command of this state-of-the-art vessel. Sobok and several Romulan SUPERNUMERARIES man the other stations. Sobok's station begins to BEEP at him. He works.

JEKRI  
Report.

SOBOK  
The Enterprise has altered its course.

JEKRI  
Trajectory?

SOBOK  
(turning to her with a smile)  
They're heading for the Devron system... at maximum warp.

Jekri basks in the glory of this wonderful news.

JEKRI  
(wryly, with a smile)  
I wonder what's so important about the Devron system.  
(to helmsmen)  
Increase speed.  
(to Sobok)  
Engage the cloaking device.

And as they carry out her orders...

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Cruising along at warp CLOAKS and disappears from view.

INT. SICKBAY

Phlox is working a console when Talah ENTERS carrying the PADDs of information Phlox gave her earlier. She walks over and sets them down on the counter.

PHLOX  
How were they?

TALAH  
They were quite informative.

PHLOX  
May I assume you've made a decision regarding whether or not dreams mean anything.

TALAH  
I have.

There's a beat as Phlox waits to hear her decision. When it doesn't come...

PHLOX  
I see. I needn't remind you that part of our deal was that we would talk about the conclusion you drew from this research.

TALAH  
I haven't forgotten.   
(beat)  
The analyses were well written and very precise. After consulting the writings of people such as Justin Keyler of Earth, T'Rul of Vulcan, and Kamal of Andoria, I have reached the conclusion that dreams are nothing more than one's imagination at work.

PHLOX  
I take it then you won't be pursuing this â€œman of your dreams.â€

Talah gives this a moment's thought.

TALAH  
That is correct.

A silent moment between them.

PHLOX  
I'm glad I could be of assistance.

TALAH  
Thank you, Doctor.

HOLD ON Phlox as Talah heads for the door...

INT. CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

As Talah ENTERS from Sickbay, walks a few feet and then stops. She thinks about what Phlox asked her. Does she really want to pursue something with Reed? Or does she simply want friendship? As she considers this...

CUT TO:

INT. TRIP/T'POL'S QUARTERS

Trip is in a nervous pace. It's late and he should be sleeping, but he can't -- not with T'Pol missing. He rubs his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed. He glances over at a shelf and sees...

A PHOTOGRAPH -- TRIP'S POV  
A photo of Trip and T'Pol on Vulcan.

BACK TO SCENE  
Trip admires the picture for a beat before placing it back on the shelf. He flops down onto the bed. There's no way he's going to sleep but he can't be on his feet any more. Slowly his eyes close and the screen WHITES OUT...

WHITE LIMBO

Trip suddenly becomes aware of the fact that he's no longer in his own quarters. His eyes POP OPEN and he takes in the scene. Suddenly...

T'POL WALKS BY at a brisk pace. It takes Trip a moment to realize this but he quickly hurries after her.

TRIP  
T'Pol? T'Pol! Hey, wait for me.

He catches up with her. T'Pol is still under the affects of the "disease.â€

T'POL  
The destination is far, but within reach.

TRIP  
What? Are you okay? Phlox told me about the imbalance.

T'POL  
The destination is where we all belong. I must get there before time expires.

TRIP  
Get where?

T'POL  
The destination.

TRIP  
But where is it? Where is the destination?

T'POL  
The destination is here... and there. The answer depends on you. It is where we all belong.  
(beat)  
It is where I belong.

Before Trip can say anything else...

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. TRIP/T'POL'S QUARTERS

Trip's eyes POP OPEN and he jolts upright. He thinks about his experience and then works the com-panel.

TRIP  
Tucker to Phlox.

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
Phlox here.

TRIP  
I need to see you in Sickbay immediately?

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
Is something wrong?

TRIP  
No. But I think I may have found a way to locate T'Pol and Malcolm.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
Cruising at high warp.

INT. SICKBAY  
Phlox is again waiting patiently. After a beat, Trip ENTERS. He wastes no time in getting to the point.

TRIP  
How much do you know about this chemical imbalance?

PHLOX  
(simply)  
I'm a Doctor.

TRIP  
(persistent)  
Just... answer the question.

PHLOX  
I'm sorry. I've already told you too much as it is. I won't reveal anything else.

TRIP  
I'm not asking you to tell me something personal about this... condition she's suffering from. I just want to know one thing. That's all.

PHLOX  
As long as it's not of a personal nature.

TRIP  
Does this condition create an unstoppable urge to go someplace?

Phlox considers for a beat. Then...

PHLOX  
Yes... it does.

TRIP  
Does it create an urge to go home... to Vulcan?

Phlox nods in response. Trip is happy, heads for the exit.

PHLOX  
Where are you going?

TRIP  
To find them.

PHLOX  
Vulcan is over one hundred light years away. It's illogical for her to attempt to go there in a Shuttle Pod.

TRIP  
I know. But we passed a desert world five days ago when we entered this region of space.

PHLOX  
You think she'll go there?

TRIP  
Itâ€™s worth a shot.

And with that he EXITS. OFF Phlox, hoping Tripâ€™s correct...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Jekri in command, Sobok at a side console. SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. Sobok turns to her.

SOBOK  
We've entered range of the target.

JEKRI  
You may carry out your orders.

As a smile works its way onto Jekri's features...

EXT. SPACE - DEVRON IV (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing.

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Sobok finishes his work and turns to Jekri.

SOBOK  
The sequence has been loaded. Commencing the operation.

CUT TO:

INT. ALIEN - RESTAURANT

The restaurant is buzzing with activity with a similar mishmash of aliens as seen at the end of Act One. We PICK UP Senator Koval who's sitting in the corner booth. He's still nervously watching the crowd from the dark corner. The Alien Waiter seen earlier arrives with a piece of pie which he places in front of Koval.

ALIEN WAITER  
One slice of iccoberry pie.

Koval picks up a spoon and, without taking his eyes off the crowd, scoops up some of the pie. Before he gets any of it into his mouth, there's a slight TREMOR.

The PATRONS of the restaurant begin to talk louder as confusion sets in. Then, there's another TREMOR. This one more violent then the last. A CLAP OF THUNDER is heard in the distance followed by another, LOUDER, CLAP OF THUNDER.

The restaurant is JOLTED, glasses and dishes smashing to the floor. Several PATRONS stand and begin running for the exits. Koval's face turns to that of pure horror as he stands and takes in the sight. Another JOLT dislodges a wooden beam that crashes to the floor just inches from Koval's head. And as everything begins to collapse around him...

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
at high warp.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer in command, Hoshi and Talah at stations. Tactical Alert. SUPERNUMERARIES as needed.

TALAH  
We're entering the Devron system, sir.

ARCHER  
Any sign of Romulan ships?

TALAH  
(off console)  
Not at the moment.

ARCHER  
Keep running continuous scans of the area.

TALAH  
Aye, sir.

Archer turns to Hoshi.

ARCHER  
Start monitoring all outgoing communications from the planet. We don't want them alerting the Romulans to our presence.

HOSHI  
Yes, sir.

TALAH  
(curiously worried)  
Captain... you said Starfleet was certain of the message's authenticity?

ARCHER  
("of course")  
Yes.

Archer walks down to join her.

ARCHER (CONTâ€™D)  
(concerned)  
Why?

TALAH  
Sensors must be malfunctioning because I'm not reading any life-signs on Devon IV.

ARCHER  
What do you mean?

TALAH  
I mean sensors aren't detecting any life-signs in this entire star system.

As a realization begins to dawn on Archer...

HOSHI  
Sir... Iâ€™m not picking up any communications leaving the surface.

ARCHER  
(to Hoshi)  
Can you get a visual?

Hoshi works...

ANGLE ON THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
A STATIC filled screen replaces the starfield.

HOSHI  
We're just entering visual range. I'll try to clear it up.

After a beat, the static gives way to the horrifying image of a SMOKING, CRATER-FILLED landscape that is DEVRON IV.

ON THE CREW  
As they react to the image displayed before them. They're all stunned... and it's a few seconds before any of them can get back to work.

ARCHER  
What happened?

Slowly, Hoshi moves to the science station. After a beat...

HOSHI  
There was some type of massive orbital bombardment followed by...  
(beat; looking at Archer)  
...followed by the release of nucleonic radiation into the atmosphere.

TALAH  
Nucleonic radiation? That would have killed all life on the planet within seconds.

HOSHI  
Judging by the amount of dust particles in the air, Iâ€™d say this attack took place less than two hours ago.

TALAH  
What was the planetâ€™s population?

HOSHI  
Two hundred million people...  
(beat)  
They killed over two hundred million people just to keep one from defecting.   
(pause)  
What kind of people would do that?

There's a pregnant moment as the reality of whatâ€™s happened sinks in. Then...

TALAH  
We've learned one thing about the Romulans today. They'll do anything it takes to win this war. We can't forget that.

Archer is a mix of regret and heated anger. They came all this way for what turned out to be nothing. He turns to Talah.

ARCHER  
Lay in a course following the path Commander Tucker calculated. Maximum warp.

As Talah carries out his order...

TIME CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLE POD ONE (OPTICAL)  
Cruising along at HIGH impulse.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

Reed still lies unconscious on the floor in the rear of the Pod. T'Pol, with a sweat over her brow, sits at the controls in deep thought. The effects of the "disease" are starting to overwhelm her. It is clear that she has very little time left to reach her "destination". An ALARM sounds. This catches her by surprise -- there is a noticeable reaction. She works the console...

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
Enterprise to Commander T'Pol. Do you read me?

T'Pol considers for a beat. Then...

T'POL  
(weakened by the "disease")  
I must reach my destination!

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
All right. Let's take this one step at a time.

T'POL  
The burning must be purged!

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer is confused by her word choice. He has absolutely no idea what she's talking about. All he knows is that she's sick and needs to get back to Enterprise.

ARCHER  
I understand. But in order to â€œpurge the burningâ€ we have to get you back on Enterprise.

T'POL'S COM VOICE  
No.

ARCHER  
We can help you reach your destination.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

T'POL  
Enterprise is not the destination. Nothing can interfere!

With that she terminates the com-link and works the controls.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

HOSHI  
She's altering course... bearing zero-one-seven by three-one-eight.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Follow her. Move us to within six hundred kilometers.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
SHUTTLE POD ONE takes evasive action. The ENTERPRISE struggles to counter the movements of the smaller, move-maneuverable POD.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Hoshi works her station as Talah pilots the ship.

TALAH  
We're within range.

HOSHI  
Obtaining a lock.

There's a beat as they wait for Hoshi to finish working. Her station BEEPS.

HOSHI  
I have it.

Archer turns to Trip who's standing behind the Captain's chair.

ARCHER  
Ready?

TRIP  
Sure am.

ARCHER  
You're certain about this?

TRIP  
I think I'm the only one who can reach her.

Archer thinks for a beat.

ARCHER  
Good luck.

Trip EXITS through the turbolift. Archer turns to Hoshi.

ARCHER  
Prepare for transport.  
(to Talah)  
Target the podâ€™s shield matrix.

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The Enterprise FIRES a PHASE CANON burst at the Shuttle Pod.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

The Pod is rocked by the phaser blast.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Talahâ€™s station BEEPS.

TALAH  
The Podâ€™s shields have been disabled.

ARCHER  
(to Hoshi)  
Now.  
(to Talah)  
Lock on a tractor beam.

As they work...

CUT TO:

INT. SICKBAY (OPTICAL)

Phlox is standing by with a hypospray when Reed MATERIALIZES on the main bio-bed. As Phlox begins to treat him...

CUT TO:

INT. DECON CHAMBER

Trip works the com-panel...

TRIP  
Tucker to the Bridge. I'm ready.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
Acknowledged. We're transporting now.

Trip deactivates the com-line and turns to see...

NEW ANGLE (OPTICAL)  
T'Pol MATERIALIZE. She's extremely disoriented and looking the worse for wear. She whirls around and comes face-to-face with Trip. 

This provokes a response in her. The fire that's burning deep within her realizes the opportunity that has just presented itself. Trip still has no idea what's truly going on.

TRIP  
I know that this isn't what you wanted, but you're suffering from an illness and we need to treat you. Everything's going to be okay.

He has no idea what that statement is about to entail. T'Pol grabs him by the shoulders, throws him to the floor and gets on top of him. He's shocked but doesn't really try to resist.

T'POL  
Don't... talk!

She kisses him, hard and long. OFF this moment we...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
Cruising along at low warp.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's log, Supplemental. Upon submitting a complete report of the mission to the Coalition Council, they've issued a statement formally condemning the Romulan attack on Devron IV. We've retrieved Shuttle Pod One and Doctor Phlox has informed me that T'Pol will make a complete recovery.

INT. MESS HALL

Reed is sitting by himself at his usual table eating dinner. The crew around him is engaged in their normal banter. On the other side of the room, Talah ENTERS. She retrieves a tray of food and a cup. She walks to the drink dispenser --

TALAH  
Andorian spice tea -- hot.

As her cup is being filled, she looks around and sees Reed. The truth is this is the usual time that Reed eats dinner and she knows it. She watches him as he reads a PADD.  
A crewman comes up behind her and she realizes that her cup of tea is ready. She takes it and moves to the center of the room. She regards Reed and then makes a decision.

TALAH  
Excuse me, Lieutenant. I was wondering if... if you would like some company?

Reed considers for a moment. Then:

REED  
That's very nice of you. Thank you.

Talah sits and begins to eat. Reed returns to his PADD. After a beat, he glances up at Talah. He sets the PADD down and begins to eat with her.

INT. TRIP/T'POL'S QUARTERS

T'Pol is sitting on the bed looking extremely uncomfortable. What she's just gone through isn't something that normally takes center stage. She's embarrassed that the Enterprise had to come to her rescue. Now, the most private matter that her species deals with has been made know to her husband. She owes Trip an explanation, but she knows that it won't be easy to give. As she contemplates this...

ANGLE ON THE DOOR --  
As Trip ENTERS carrying a cup of mint tea. He walks over to her, hands her the cup.

TRIP  
Mint tea. Your... preferred blend.

T'POL  
Thank you.

Trip sits down next to her on the bed. She sips the tea.

TRIP  
How are you feeling?

T'Pol hesitates at this.

T'POL  
The symptoms have diminished.

Trip can sense the tone in her voice.

TRIP  
You shouldn't be upset with Phlox.

T'POL  
I do not feel "anger" toward Doctor Phlox. Given the circumstances, he acted appropriately.  
(beat)  
Considering the alternative...

TRIP  
That's not something I ever want to think about.

T'POL  
Trip, what I've just experienced is considered to be the most private aspect of Vulcan society. We do not discuss it with outsiders. The truth is... it's not discussed amongst Vulcans either.

TRIP  
I understand.

But Tâ€™Polâ€™s not sure he does.

T'POL  
It's going to take some time for me to adjust to the fact that you are aware of this... â€œblood fever.â€

Trip takes her hand in his.

TRIP  
You don't have to say another thing about it. Not if it makes you uncomfortable.

T'POL  
I appreciate that. But we will have to face this again.  
(off Trip's reaction)  
I will experience the Pon farr again in seven years.

Tâ€™Pol considers the fact that she was willing to tell Trip the name of the â€œdiseaseâ€ with such ease.

TRIP  
When we reach that time, we'll deal with it.

A moment between them.

TRIP  
When Phlox called me in and told me what was happening... there was a moment when I thought I was going to lose you.

T'POL  
Given the scope of the mission, that was a perfectly logical thought.

TRIP  
I don't care how logical it was. I never want to have to think about that again.

Trip leans over and kisses her.

TRIP  
I love you.

He kisses her again, passionately. OFF this moment...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN COMMAND SHIP (OPTICAL)  
Traveling along at warp.

TIGHT ON TWO GLASSES OF ROMULAN ALE  
as they're picked up by...

INT. ROMULAN - READY ROOM

...Jekri and Sobok.

JEKRI  
To the protectors of the Empire.

SOBOK  
To the protectors.

They drink to that.

SOBOK  
It's sweet.

JEKRI  
The finest vintage from my grandfather's vineyard.

SOBOK  
It's quite pleasing.

JEKRI  
I'll have to get you a bottle.

SOBOK  
You're too kind.

JEKRI  
I'll hear none of that. If it weren't for you, Senator Koval would have succeeding in defecting to the Coalition.

Sobok bows his head slightly at this remark, though it's clear that something's bothering him.

JEKRI  
Something the matter?

SOBOK  
(hesitant)  
It's about the mission.

JEKRI  
What about it?

SOBOK  
I'm not sure...  
(after thought)  
...that is, if I may have permission to speak freely?

JEKRI  
Your opinions are always welcomed.

SOBOK  
I'm not sure it was wise to allow the Enterprise to return to Coalition space.

JEKRI  
I can understand your concern. However, the Enterprise is carrying demoralized officers. Officers who will go back to the Coalition with proof that we will do whatever it takes to protect our borders and win this war.

Sobok begins to see Jekriâ€™s line of thought.

SOBOK  
And the tale of what we have done today will spread fear throughout the Coalition. Making our victory all but a certainty.

JEKRI  
The Coalition has many faults. All of which can be exploited. You will see, Sobok. In the coming months, Starfleet and all its allies will fall to us. And we will sweep them aside -- into the ash-heap of history.

Sobok likes what he hears. As they drink to that and begin to plot, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.**

**Check back next Monday (July 12) for the next installment of the virtual 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise.**

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!!  
**


End file.
